


Taking Pretty Pictures

by bookscorpion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Loneliness, Online Dating, Self-Doubt, and also a fluffy golden retriever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Online dating isterrifying, even for Letho. Maybe especially for him.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Taking Pretty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpheliaTheMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/gifts).



_clickclickclick_

The shutter noise of his phone absolves Letho from looking more cheerful and approachable than his mood actually is. He puts it down and lets it sit on the table while getting dressed again, at least in boxers and a shirt. Not like anyone is around to take issue with that, or with the third can of beer he cracks open as he plops down on the couch. 

Except Muffin, but Muffin doesn't judge as long as there's plenty of food and pets for her. And there are, so the golden retriever just looks up and then goes back to dozing next to the couch.

He isn't getting drunk, not really. That would need more than three cans of beer. But it is all that's in the fridge with a kick, that and a bottle of vodka in the freezer he won't touch. That's the good stuff, and maybe he'll get into it later. To keep himself from checking on this fucking dating app all night long.

Although first he has to actually _make_ a profile to check. With a sigh, Letho leans forward and grabs his phone. Scrolls through the series of photos he has taken, and grimaces. Deletes some right off the bat, others after a moment's thought. In the end he is left with two that he kind of likes. 

One showing off his body. Not _all_ of it, there have to be some surprises. The piercings in his nipples catch the light in the photo and he likes that. And it does show off his muscles, and that he takes care of his body. Mostly. He frowns at the beer in his hand, but he can't do this sober. 

One of his face, turned a little to the side so the colourful tattoo is visible, snake and flowers curling above his ear. It also brings out his cheekbones and he has honestly always liked those. Easily make the top three of his favourite features of himself. In case anyone asks. No one ever has. 

And he has to admit that the glasses had been a good idea. Not his. Ciri has pestered him until he agreed to give it a try. The dark frames actually accentuate the bright blue of his eyes. They're plain glass, for now, he hasn't been ready to spend a shitton of money on prescription glasses. But maybe he will. Keep the contact lenses, so he has choices. Choices are nice.

Sitting up straight, he taps around on his phone and uploads the photos. Gives the profile a last quick read and then clicks 'publish' before he can have second thoughts. Putting the phone down again, he puts on pants and shoes and picks up Muffin's leash. She is at the door, tail wagging and all ready to go. 

The phone stays on the table, he'll look at the whole lot of no messages when he comes back. Letho pets the dog's head while he attaches the leash. 'Let's go, sweetie.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art from [Ophelia the Moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/profile) who gave permission to show it here:
> 
> title taken from [Sex Dwarf by Soft Cell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrRmgbchiGY)


End file.
